


till the world stops turning round

by Zan_n



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Based on a song, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Very small mention of Pepper and Morgan, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zan_n/pseuds/Zan_n
Summary: >> endgame spoilers <<‘“when our bodies fall apart,broken puzzle of the past.we can put it back together,‘cause honey all the good things last.”Tony did it for Peter.





	till the world stops turning round

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first marvel fanfic and my first fanfic in a while. Please be gentle.
> 
> This is based on the song “till the world stops turning round” by Kaleb Jones. It’s a great song and I felt it would fit for this kind of thing. 
> 
> Not the acoustic version, though. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony glanced at the shelf and noticed a familiar photograph pushed towards the back, behind some kitchen decor that Pepper insisted they have. He picked it up.

It was him and Peter Parker, a photo of him holding his official certificate verifying his internship at Stark Industries. It was upside down. But Peter’s smile was wide.

Ha, that kid… A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

_“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”_

He frowned and put the photo down for a second. Man, he really does miss this kid.

But...this time heist. It’s a chance, right?

But it’s crazy. It won’t work. There’s no way.

_“Mr. Stark,” Peter fell into his arms. “Please, please. I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go.”_

 

when your well is drying up,

like a desert into dust,

and there’s no rain on the horizon,

I’ll be there to fill your cup.

 

_The kid feels it. He’s feeling himself turn to dust like the others. His spider senses. He’s in pain._

_He could only tell Peter that he’s alright._

_“I don’t wanna go. Please, please,” Peter whimpered._

_Tony and Peter fell to the ground._

_“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered before turning to dust._

He’s just a kid. He was just a kid. And all because of Thanos, he had to suffer and eventually turn to ash.

No. It doesn’t have to be like this.

Maybe he can figure it out.

_“You know, it’s never too early to think about college.”_

He would’ve been a great student. He’s...he was a smart kid.

 

I will love you till the world stops turning

and ever after when it comes

and all the days between I’ve left for learning

what this life’s about

so I’ll love you till the world stops turning round.

 

He’s gotta fix this for him.

Pete, I’m bringing you back. I’m bringing everyone back.

Up late, Tony worked to see if it could even work. He was doubtful, but a small part of him hoped this last model would be successful. There’s gotta be something.

“Model successful.”

Tony fell back in his chair and covered his mouth, blown away at what he was seeing. The inverted Möbius strip _worked_. He did it.

 

when your burdens weigh you down,

like a cloud about to burst

rest your head upon my shoulders

and I will carry all your hurt.

 

“Shit!” Tony exclaimed.

“Shit!” Morgan said quietly. 

He turned towards the sound of the voice. “What are you doing up?”

But even while he took care of Morgan, Tony couldn’t get his mind off the fact that there’s a chance he’ll bring Peter back. He’s gonna work with him in the lab, they’ll start building new projects...he’ll get to meet his pride and joy, Morgan.

They’d make a great pair.

He could already imagine them meeting. He told Morgan stories about a Spider-man but never did he think she’d meet _the_ Spider-man.

She’d have a big brother to take care of her while he and Pepper were busy. Maybe it’ll keep him out of trouble, too.

 

I will love you till the world stops turning

and ever after when it comes

and all the days between I’ve left for learning

what this life’s about

so I’ll love you till the world stops turning round.

 

“I love you 3000.” Morgan said sweetly.

Huh. 3,000.  

After a juice pop and being tucked in, Tony returned to the model. He saw Pepper sitting on the couch. “Whatcha reading?” He couldn’t take his eyes off the hologram. The model is just sitting there. The solution was left untouched since Morgan got up.

A part of him wanted to shut it down. But every other part of him wanted to try it.

“A book about composting,” Pepper sounded completely bored.  

“What’s new with composting…” Should he tell her?

“Well--”  

“I figured it out.”  

“What?”

He pulled the stick out of his mouth. “Time travel. I figured it out.”

Pepper’s jaw dropped. “What? That’s...amazing.”  

After some convincing from Pepper, Tony decided to go along with the plan to bring it to life and go to the compound to present this...time travel (or time heist, as Scott Lang had described it) watch to the others.

 

* * *

 

 when our bodies fall apart,

broken puzzle of the past

we can put it back together

 

When Peter appeared in front of him, pulling him to his feet and everything, Tony got a little emotional. Here was the kid again, talking his ear off.

He got the second chance. He’s back.

“Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must’ve passed out...” Peter kept going on about what happened before he arrived with the others. 

The kid was back. He really was back, and just the same. He couldn’t help himself. He walked over to Peter and hugged him.

“What are you doing?” Peter said just as Tony wrapped his arms around him. “Oh, this is nice.” he whispered.

_Welcome back, kid._

He tightened his grip on Peter.

 

* * *

 

Tony looked towards Dr. Strange as he put up one finger. This was it.

This was the one shot. This was it.

 

‘cause honey, all the good things last.

  

“And I am Iron Man.” Tony snapped his fingers despite the absolute pain running through his right arm.

As soon as everything faded, Thanos included, Tony sat against a piece of rubble.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark? Can you hear me?” Peter took his hands and shook him, his voice shaky. “It’s Peter.”

Tony couldn’t say anything. He could barely move. He tried to nod his head.

“We won, Mr. Stark. We won.”

We won.  

“Come on, sir, you did it.” Peter’s crying now. He knows what’s going to happen. “I’m sorry, Tony,” he said quietly before being pulled back by Pepper.

 

I will love you till the world stops turning

and ever after when it comes

and all the days between I’ve left for learning

what this life’s about,

 

_It’s okay, kid. It’s all for you._  

Pepper’s voice came in. “F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice softly said, “System’s critical.”

“Tony, it’s okay. We’re gonna be okay. You can rest now.”

His world faded to black.

 

so I’ll love you till the world stops turning round. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, I’d appreciate a kudo or even a comment! I’m also on twitter @assembledx3000 so come and say hi. I’d love new marvel friends. :’)
> 
> Take care.


End file.
